


那个穿着黄体恤的教授

by verderblich



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adult Morty Smith, College student Rick Sanchez, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Science, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Professor Morty Smith, Time Travel, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Summary: 瑞克物理数学模型分析课上新来了一个教授。
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 19
Kudos: 193





	1. 教授莫蒂·史密斯

**Author's Note:**

> 瑞克和莫蒂cp向同人；  
> NC-17，瑞莫不逆，大学生瑞克/成年教授莫蒂，一个老套的时间旅行的故事，中篇；  
> 有涉及酒精药/物使用的描写，人物不代表作者本人对于酒精药/物使用的观点；  
> 瑞克过去私设巨多，参考了莫蒂种子太太的瑞克编年史；  
> 如果以上没问题，let's party！

瑞克桑切特在课堂开始前十五分钟蒙头睡过去，在课堂开始后三分钟不情愿地醒过来，脑子因为昨晚大麻与酒精的混合狂欢嗡嗡作响。以往瑞克会一觉睡到下课，直到他的同窗叽叽喳喳地将他吵醒，这门课那个像是从坟墓里爬出来的老教授的声音只会是最好的摇篮曲。但是今天课前有人提前向这群家禽扔了一块石头，极起一阵不同寻常的喧哗。他勉强将沾满泪腺分泌物的眼睛拉开一条缝，黑板之前的讲堂却是空空荡荡。前排一个瑞克眼熟的女生看他满脸迷茫，转头面对他扶扶鼻梁上玳瑁色的粗框眼镜。

“从今天开始比斯利教授不再是我们的教授了，刚刚助教跑进来通知我们说他昨晚在回家的路上摔断了腿——“

”——那放假快乐。“瑞克睡眼惺忪，脑子倒是转得飞快，胳膊划拉过桌面上的课本笔记往书包一塞，圆珠笔铅笔叮叮当当散了一地，站起来就准备开溜。他一向不喜欢学校，而这门课又是他恨中之恨，每天坐在这里的唯二原因是”僵尸先生“将出勤率设为总成绩的很大比重之一，而他的父亲又期待自己的成绩单上全是漂亮的A。僵尸先生对自己的教学水平很有自知之明，瑞克想，没有出勤率，他敢赌50美刀这门课上的学生会少一半。

”你……””不——好意思。“在全班同学目瞪口呆的洗礼中，瑞克摇摇晃晃，一只肩挎着拉上一半的背包，踩着同排学生锃亮的皮鞋跨过他们的头顶向自由奔去。拉开教室门时他深呼一口气，感觉已经嗅到了小酒馆肉桂的熏香和侍者姑娘锁骨上的香水，还有啤酒花随着球赛的进行在空中绽开的香气。他兴致冲冲地拉开了门。

一道短暂的神秘绿光出现在瑞克视野余光中，快到几乎像个幻觉。他看见一双黑色的牛津鞋尖出现在走廊拐角，当绿光退去，没有由近及远的脚步声作为前奏，鞋跟敲击瓷砖地面的声音突兀响起。只是一秒后，一个穿着白大褂的圆脸年轻人从墙的另一侧钻了出来，脚步轻快，差点与瑞克撞了个满怀。他及时刹住了步伐手忙脚乱地向后跳了一步，于是现在两个人面对面愣愣地杵在原地。瑞克脑中一片空白，下意识地打量对方。对方棕发蓝眼，看上去被瑞克大不了多少。

”……我被比斯利教授告知这门课记出勤率。“圆脸年轻人先反应过来，向瑞克出示了他手中的教案，”……瑞克桑切特，我是你们的新教授，请回到教室坐好，“他的语气冷淡，却含着一种莫名的熟稔，目光在瑞克眼周转了一圈，”以后上课前天晚上少喝点酒。“

瑞克直愣愣地点点头，像个上了发条的机器同手同脚地回到教室，踩过同一排学生锃亮的皮鞋跨过他们的头顶，直到坐在座位上才觉得不对，但是这个新教授已经抬腿把门轻轻一踹，瑞克脑内所有美好的计划都被夹在门缝里破灭了。他把教案放在讲台上，拿起粉笔在黑板上写了几个字母。字体不大不小，很符合他平庸的气质。

莫蒂·史密斯。

史密斯，普普通通美国常见的姓，几乎听上去不像是一个物理学家，他目前遇见的物理学家要么有一个犹太人的姓，要么有一个欧洲人的姓，瑞克想，在桌子上趴了下来，刚才脑内莫名停滞的那些让所有教授又爱又恨的发条和齿轮叮叮当当地运作起来。

……这个史密斯教授刚刚是不是直接叫出了自己的名字。

瑞克皱起眉头，开始翻阅几分钟之前的记忆，最后定格在了他刚刚打开教室门的那一页，和转角处那道神秘的绿光。

”我，我打赌我们新的那个物理数学模型课的教授有什么古怪。“瑞克心不在焉地啜在高脚杯内的伏特加，用舌头给点缀在上面的樱桃打了个结。”那个莫蒂史密斯，你不觉得他的姓氏太过普通了吗？“

他的朋友忙着与穿着黄裙子的侍酒姑娘调情，摸着对方涂着红指甲的手，亲亲对方雪白的手背，在对方系在手腕上的彩色手巾上落下一个吻后才放对方离开。离开前姑娘冲他的朋友眨眨眼，涂得乌黑的睫毛上下翕动一下，他的朋友露出心满意足的微笑之后才把注意力放回瑞克身上。以往瑞克绝对会对着朋友报有几句轻快的调笑或者玩笑的讽刺，但是他今天只是给了这对短期爱侣一个不冷不淡的眼神。

”所以，你怎么想。“

”姓氏普通不是不可以当教授，瑞克你还是在记仇对方在你逃课的时候抓了个现行。“朋友说，心满意足地长叹一声倒向木质高脚凳的椅背，扯了扯圈在脖子上已经被酒液打湿的黑色领结，等会儿这个小东西就会被扔到床底下，被一件明黄色毛线裙覆盖，“说实话，他讲课中规中矩，没什么特点，但是只要不是比斯利老僵尸先生，我就心满意足啦。更何况他这么年轻，说不定是个年轻有为的物理天才，你不应该更满意吗？”朋友拍拍瑞克的肩膀，指着远处暗红色灯光下的吧台和后面几位年轻的姑娘，“瑞克，看看这些美丽的女郎，她们难道不比一位物理教授更值得你的注意？看看她们花瓣一样的嘴唇，看看她们手中黄金一样的香槟，还有街道外朦胧的月光，今天是个好天气啊瑞克。”

的确也是。瑞克想，接下来的半个小时他成功搞到一位棕发女郎的公寓地址，女郎将自己的下班时间写在餐巾纸上递给了他，还将自己艳红的口红唇印印在餐巾的一角。瑞克将那张带着花香的餐巾折好，放在口袋内，脑中却还不断浮现出新物理教授那张圆圆的脸蛋。他站在酒吧门口抽了根烟，最终决定扔掉纸巾往公寓走去。夜空一点若隐若现的星光让他茅塞顿开。

史密斯这个普通的姓氏就是个掩饰，莫蒂史密斯是个外星人，要么就是政府来监视大学的间谍。那道绿光明显是什么高端的传送技术，所以莫蒂史密斯才能悄无声息地出现在走廊一角，这才能解释那令人生疑的脚步声，而瑞克不相信政府目前能够有如此技术。

真相已经赤裸裸地在他面前摊开。虽然看上去是最天方夜谭的答案。

莫蒂史密斯绝对是个外星人。

史密斯还有疑似读心的能力，他一见面就叫出了我的名字，还说出我前一天喝酒的事实；虽然存疑，但是我也需要有所准备；我需要什么来掩护我的大脑。瑞克想，将笔记本和圆珠笔在面前摊开，而在心里背诵圆周率是个不错的计划。我绝对可以做到一边背诵圆周率一边分析它的一举一动。

瑞克第一次如此清醒积极地来上这门物理数学模型，事实上他第一次比任何人到得都早，因为他希望自己能够逮住落单的莫蒂史密斯，跟他谈一谈，逼出他的马脚。瑞克目光炯炯，握着笔的手坚定不移，背挺得笔直。他准备好了，他准备好享受与莫蒂史密斯交锋的每一刻了。

莫蒂史密斯是最后一个来到教室的，还迟到了两分钟。他进教室的时候看上去十分疲惫，甚至可以说是狼狈不堪。

当然了。瑞克想，他一定忙于自己入侵地球的邪恶计划。

于是接下来的一节课他一直目光炯炯地直直盯着讲堂之上的教授，眼睛一动不动，一眨不眨，他绝对可以确定莫蒂史密斯的目光有意无意地落在他身上好几次，带着疑惑和不解。随着指针的转动，他看向这里的次数越来越频繁，有一次瑞克甚至捕捉到他打了个寒颤。

这就对了，莫蒂史密斯。瑞克想，你应该感受到心虚和恐惧。

那个正常的人类会穿白大褂在冬天四处晃来晃去。瑞克在自己心中"莫蒂史密斯是外星人"的证据清单上又列一笔，小小的胜利感已经在心中冒泡。我能做的还有更多，史密斯，你等着吧，等待我将你从那张人皮里抽出来。

可是下课时间一到，莫蒂史密斯立即脚底生风，白大褂一角扫过上前提问学生的腿边，几乎是飘到门口。

“今天我家中有事，有什么问题请在课下答疑时间来我的办公室找我。”

话音一落他就拉开大门，等到瑞克挤开人群冲到门口，莫蒂史密斯已经不见踪影。

  
TBC——

彩蛋：  
莫蒂：wtf为什么年轻的瑞克一直盯着我看？！年轻的瑞克这么怪异吗？！


	2. 大学生瑞克·桑切特

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【配对】：c-137瑞莫不逆，大学生瑞克/成年教授莫蒂；  
> 【分级】：NC-17；  
> 【概括】：瑞克桑切特的物理数学模型分析课上来了一位新教授；  
> 【预警】：狗血ooc，老套的时间旅行的故事；

莫蒂清醒地意识到自己在做梦，他的脚下是史密斯家褐色的木地板就是证明。一步之遥的厨房内咖啡壶咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡，煎蛋和香肠的香气在空中织成一张网。夏末躺在沙发上玩手机，扔给看过来的莫蒂一个冷漠的眼神；贝丝从厨房内探出头，红色衬衫领子上沾着一块暗色的油渍，那是一个母亲的标志。她喊了几声，招呼全家人到厨房吃晚饭。杰瑞抓着自己的平板。夏末站起来，目光寸步不离手中的屏幕，绕开客厅里所有的家具杂物。

他身后车库的门响了，莫蒂在心中默数，没有转头。他清楚瑞克进门前的每一个细节。第一秒门把手会顺时针转了一圈，第二秒门把手会撞到墙上，第三秒没有声音，因为瑞克在进门之前会眯起眼睛扫视四周，第四秒威士忌的味道才会插进食物香气织成的网里。

四秒后，白色实验外套的一角蹭过莫蒂身边。瑞克站在厨房门口，裤子上蹭上一点黑色机油，对着贝丝露出一个微笑。“谢，谢谢，亲爱的。“意识到莫蒂还站在原地一动不动，他转过身对着莫蒂，笑意还未从深深刻入他皮肤内的皱纹上消失。那些纹路动了动，瑞克对着莫蒂说。

“小混蛋——”

突然之间整个天花板尖叫着裂开，碎成一只只漆黑的死鸟一头栽下，落向地面又变成了水。进入厨房的贝丝，夏末和杰瑞已经不见踪影，只有在厨房门口的瑞克，站在越来愈高的积水中，若无其事地喝着酒瓶里的酒。从天花板留下来的液体变得和死去的乌鸦一样黑，粘稠沉重，湿漉漉得砸在莫蒂的额头上，落进瑞克握着的酒壶中，流进他的嘴巴，然后又从他蓝色衬衫下莫蒂看不见的缺口流出，黑色污渍从胸口中心开始扩散。然后莫蒂惊醒，意识到自己额头上湿润和体感不是一个幻觉。事实上一张丑陋的肉瘤一样的大脸正对着他，一把水蛭一样的枪指着他的额头，应该是枪杆的尾巴正留下晶莹的分泌物。

“莫蒂史密斯，你因为破坏时间法律被逮捕了。“

这已经是这三周内第五次了。莫蒂叹了口气，三个小时的睡眠向他的脑子里塞了一千只马蜂，他用意志将蜂巢抓住扔到脑后。”不要反抗。“时间警察用肉瘤中间的裂缝说话。莫蒂顺从地举起手。有那么一瞬间他想学着瑞克辛辣的语气，嘲笑在之前派来的同事一次次失踪后，这位时间警察的上司还敢派他单独前来，但是莫蒂实在失去了这份力气。”好的，警官。“他说，只能歪歪头露出一个胆怯的微笑，看上去可怜兮兮，是莫蒂从杰瑞那里学来的，总是能够让他的敌人放松警惕。

果不其然这个四次元生物用不知道长在那里的眼睛上下打量着他，手中的枪偏向一侧。这个间隙间莫蒂毫不犹豫地扑了上去，使出全身的力气扭住对方的手腕和肩膀，顺着惯性向后倒去，撞开了地下室的大门。他和时间警察在沾满泥巴的台阶上骨头对石头地滚了几圈，抓住铁栏杆稳住了自己。而那个四次元生物昏头转脑地倒下去，最后扑通一声像个空麻袋一样倒在了地上。莫蒂扶着自己尖锐作痛的肋骨站了起来，一瘸一拐向下走去。他看见了自己想要看到的，时间警察倒在了一个亮蓝色的正方形中间。

”这是为你们种族专门准备的希格斯粒子方圈，你是出不去的。“方圈中的生物徒劳地捶着蓝色的能量罩，莫蒂语气平淡地又加了一句，”你已经是幸运的了……你的第一个和第二个同事被推进了搅拌机次元，第三个同事困在一个满是巨大水蛭的宇宙，第四个同事被扔进虫洞。乖乖的，好吗？“

时间警察冲他比了个中指，他的手指和人类倒是长得一模一样。莫蒂回以中指，在充分友好的交流后爬上台阶，将地下室的门锁了起来，然后拉开了公寓的灯。

说是公寓，其实也就由卧室，厕所，和连着门厅的厨房组成，屋内没有电视，没有沙发，没有几件家具，灰蒙蒙的灯光下只有一张堆满草稿纸的餐桌，一个木凳，和一个低矮的冰箱，上面贴了一张照片。莫蒂卧室内的东西稍微多一点，一个衣架，一盏台灯，和一张床，床底下摆满了箱子，用各种奇异的符号做了标记，床头有一点来自传送枪的绿光。从窗户缝间灌进了的风挠着莫蒂的脖子，灌进莫蒂宽大的睡衣。很冷，莫蒂想，和他一个人坐在宇宙飞船内凝视着无尽寂寥的宇宙时一样冷。他将自己摔回床上，身体卷在毯子里，死死地闭紧眼睛，用自己的体温温暖自己。这个时候莫蒂总会希望有一个次元，人类能够在水中呼吸。这样他就可以躺在任意的海底，睁着眼睛，躺到他觉得自己有力气站起来为止。

煎蛋。莫蒂盯着头顶圆形的灯，将它想象成煎蛋中心金色的蛋黄。或者带着枫糖的煎饼。莫蒂自言自语，明天我就要找个快餐店吃一顿蛋煎饼。他的膝盖还在抖，但是总算恢复了一点活力。莫蒂扶着床头柜坐起来，一眼看见卧室门口衣架上的白大褂。

瑞克桑切特。

莫蒂在心里咬牙切齿地念着害得他沦落到这里的罪魁祸首的名字，突然升起的愤怒支使莫蒂跳了起来，将挂在衣架上的白大褂拽下来扔在地上，想要用沾满泥巴的拖鞋在上面踩上两脚。他把脚抬起了一半，看着白大褂胸口的那个破洞，内心的怒火被浇上了一盆水，彻底熄灭了。这个瞬间他失去了对全身的肌肉控制，只能在实验外套旁边缓缓蹲下，越来越低，直到他那张圆圆的脸蛋埋在自己双腿之前，整个缩成一个与世隔绝的球，唯有踮起的脚尖与地面相连。

这是瑞克留下来为数不多的三件遗物之一。

莫蒂在已经晕开的晨色中喃喃自语。

在天明之前，莫蒂又为自己争取了两个小时的睡眠，然后被比任何闹钟都要准时的街道的喧哗叫了起来。这次他没有做梦，但是睡得也不安稳。醒来之后莫蒂又在床上躺尸了一会儿，直到离上班时间只剩半个小时，莫蒂才慢悠悠地坐起来，打开冰箱喝了一罐汽水，将衣架上为数不多的几件衣服拿出来穿上。他在白衬衫和黄体恤之间犹豫了一下，最后选择了黄色体恤，穿上之后焦躁的情绪反而平静下来。莫蒂走出公寓，用眼睛一寸寸丈量着这个时代。广告牌上金发戴着蓝波点头巾的女郎捧着纸盒，巧笑倩兮地向路人介绍早餐蛋糕，她脸上长满雀斑的儿子举着刀叉，急切地如同嗷嗷待哺的幼鸟；行人手里拿着铅印报纸，没有了闪光小屏看起来是那么怡然自得；居民楼间还没有被规范，纠缠不清的电缆像是日本神话内的九头蛇，沉默地伸出漆黑的躯体，这个国家正在势不可挡的科技革命中混乱又生气地冉冉升起。回神之后，莫蒂才意识到自己的身体停在一家电器销售店前面，盯着橱窗内的厚重方块电视看了很久。这是从黑白照片上走下来的回忆，这从来不是他的时代。

自己要清楚自己是谁，自己来到这个时代的目的。莫蒂对自己说，内心被愧疚抓紧了。他为了混入学校打断了一位无辜先生比斯利的腿，为了一纸假身份闯进社会保障署和统计局。这不是他的时代，不是他的家，这个瑞克也不是他的瑞克。

想到这个年轻版的瑞克，莫蒂又开始头疼。他以为自己清楚自己的目的，就会意志坚定。他计划接近这个时间的瑞克，赢取他的信任，让他潜意识里对自己放松警惕，这样他就可以潜入瑞克的梦里，给他植入那个小小的关键念头。一开始莫蒂只是打算像瑞克对待他的数学老师那样，简单粗暴地潜入他的梦境，然而另一个他认为这样太过冒险。那可是瑞克·桑切特，另一个莫蒂说，即使他年轻五十岁，他也永远比地球上的任何人警惕百倍。

可是现在他却不知道该怎么面对瑞克。

莫蒂将手揣在白大褂口袋中，长吁一口气。……更何况这个年轻版的瑞克似乎和自己完全合不来。莫蒂至今也没有想明白自己哪里惹到了这个年轻瑞克，以至于对方在最近两周用赤裸裸不加掩饰的眼神盯着自己看。老年的瑞克只有在莫蒂连续放他鸽子时才会用这种眼神谴责自己。也许是因为自己在瑞克逃课时抓了个正着？也许是他们第一天见面时自己的语气太过严厉？也许第一天自己应该做出一番和蔼教授的样子，让年轻瑞克快快乐乐地离开……

……停止，不要再想这么多了。莫蒂摇摇头，他需要保持意志坚定，目标明确。他需要赢取这个瑞克的信任，然后给他的潜意识内植入那个念头。

莫蒂的手指抓紧了自己口袋中的纸条。上面潦草地写了一小行字。

”要对生活永远充满希望。对这个宇宙积极乐观。要学会爱你身边的人。”

莫蒂走进办公室，现在是他课下的答疑时间，已经有几个学生陆陆续续地前来，坐在木凳上等着他。莫蒂一眼就看到藏在棕发女孩后那头凌乱的蓝毛，不屈地向四周肆意生长。

年轻瑞克果然又来了。

莫蒂无声地叹了口气，走进办公室，对着在他办公桌前的第一个学生挤出一个疲劳的微笑。瑞克排在第三个，轮到他时他仍旧是目光冷硬地盯着自己，一把将笔记拍在木头桌子上，随意翻开其中一页，开始问些明显是临时编造出来的问题。莫蒂硬着头皮给年轻瑞克讲解时他盯着莫蒂的脸，在笔记本上写下验算公式时他盯着莫蒂的脖子，等到他实在没有问题可问，后面的学生开始发出不耐烦的声音时他才后退到莫蒂办公室门口，还是一眨不眨盯着莫蒂。

瑞克桑切特！

莫蒂忍无可忍，莫蒂准备爆发，莫蒂张开了嘴——然后莫蒂决定一忍再忍。操，他要给瑞克这次的作业一个零分，现在他有这个权力！莫蒂暴躁地想，勉强汲取出一丝胜利的快感，可是用力的铅笔尖戳破了第五位学生的草稿纸，于是他不得不尴尬地道歉。等到他的所有学生都离开，时间已近午时，从早上开始只接受了一罐汽水的胃袋紧缩着发出抗议。莫蒂拿起自己的公文包，发现瑞克还站在门口。

你想干什么。

”桑切特先生，请问你还有问题吗？“

年轻瑞克眯起眼睛看着他，一瞬间他细窄的眼神像极了老年瑞克。莫蒂被熟悉感击中，措不及防。他几乎无法呼吸，看着年轻瑞克的表情突然变得轻佻又暧昧，眨着眼向他走过来时，莫蒂没能说些什么阻止对方的接近。

”史密斯教授——莫蒂。“

瑞克的手撑在他面前的桌子上。

”我想我爱上你了。“  
——TBC——

彩蛋：  
莫蒂：*@%&@**&@￥%￥%#￥@￥$……  
莫蒂：……我年轻的外公突然向我告白怎么办，在线等挺急的……操为什么这个年代没有网络，没有Reddit？……


	3. 粉色陷阱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗血ooc，私设如山，有各种吃瘪年轻瑞克和无意识让他吃瘪的莫蒂，老套的时间旅行的故事，编造的假科学，慎入。

他决定用另一种方式接近史密斯。瑞克决定设置一个粉红的陷阱。

他要向史密斯求爱。

他要向史密斯求爱。瑞克痛下决心，脑子里大致想象了下史密斯在床上突然伸出额外八条腿，腹部有着昆虫的口器，或者睾丸那里长着绿色的触手和紫色的脓包的场景，细节到上面有几根黑色的倒刺他都看得清。瑞克的胃在那些画面出现在自己眼前时安分守己不动一下，向瑞克证实他的道德底线比自己预料的还低。他不是真的爱上了史密斯，只是因为如果他想要接近史密斯校园之外的私人生活，这是他唯一剩下的选择。

瑞克不是没有尝试过其他方法，他最先选择的是像电视剧《秘密特工》里面的老套的方式*。现在他面前的工作台上就放着十几个被破坏的机械蜘蛛。从莫蒂执教开始，这些带着摄像头加声音接收器的全自动小蜘蛛机器人一个个被瑞克送到史密斯办公室，但是没有捕捉到什么就失去了信号；于是瑞克制作了迷你监视器，接着一个拍肩留在了史密斯的衣领上。当天晚上瑞克回家，得意洋洋地打开了镜头，然后看了三个小时的雪花屏后暴躁地将自己的电视遥控器摔在地摊上。

瑞克不仅想要人赃俱获，他还想要从史密斯身上挖出些外星科技的秘密，但是前提是拿到史密斯公寓的地址。监听器不行，瑞克决定跟踪史密斯。想要及时跟上史密斯离开教室的步伐，瑞克要抢占第一排的位置。为此他前一天滴酒不沾，晚上十点准时上床，第二天骂骂咧咧忍着睡意提起半个小时抱着自己的手提箱到了教室，挤占了一个瘦弱眼镜男在第一排的位置，收获了一个无力的推搡和近乎称不上咒骂的脏话。史密斯意外地很受学生欢迎，尤其是女学生中间，可能因为他看起来太像一只眼睛滚圆的无害松鼠。和之前那位比斯利教授相比，他的课堂学生分布发生了很大变化，前排座位几乎全满。然而瑞克再次失败了。无论他动作如何迅速，在他推开门那一刻，史密斯就已经消失在走廊转角。

那么Plan C，找出史密斯的私家车——然后瑞克发现史密斯上班的路线就和他下班一样诡异。他在清晨大雪的停车场中蹲了三个小时，鼻尖冻得通红，蓝发变成白发，史密斯或者史密斯相关的东西连个影儿都没有。瑞克等到上课时间都过了五分钟，悻悻地揉着鼻尖去上课，结果拉开门跟全班同学加不知从哪里冒出来的史密斯大眼瞪小眼。好像嫌他不够狼狈，一条鼻涕不争气地从他鼻子底下流了出来。瑞克发誓他看见史密斯拉高了他那条过时的红围巾，以此作为他笑出了声的掩饰。

绝对是因为那种操蛋的传送技术。瑞克面无表情地抽抽鼻子，试图用眼神谋杀他在座所有的同窗。除了史密斯，因为他留给史密斯的酷刑是凌迟。在万众瞩目中，瑞克大摇大摆地走过教室正中央。这次他坐在了最后一排，然后想象他的笔记本是莫蒂史密斯本人，开始用自己的铅笔切割自己的草稿纸，同时划出指甲抓挠黑板的声音虐待所有人的耳朵。最终那天瑞克被史密斯从课堂踢了出去，还当着他的面在那个愚蠢的记出勤率小本子上画了个黑叉。不知为何瑞克觉得史密斯合上门的那一刻眼神有些得意洋洋。

操你妈的莫蒂史密斯。

瑞克对着合上的门骂道。

Plan C之后还有Plan D。瑞克咬牙切齿，第二天拎着崭新的教科书，去了另外一位物理教授的课下答疑时间。这位物理教授是个有着德国姓氏的中年人，和瑞克其他教授的头脑一样平庸，拿到了教授职位后便几十年如一日像条蠕虫一样心满意足地缩在自己办公室内，逼迫学生购买自己出版书籍来炫耀自己的声望。瑞克一向瞧不起这种教授，但是他是史密斯的同事，剩下为数不多瑞克可以了解到史密斯私人生活的途径。

“莫蒂史密斯？我不清楚，没有在学校之外见过他，他平时不怎么和其他教授来往。一次他的研究生助教请他下班的时候去酒吧喝一杯——大概一个星期前吧，我们橄榄球校队赢了比赛的日子——被他拒绝了，借口是自家地下室内养的宠物狗生了病，但是我觉得这只是个借口，毕竟谁也没在史密斯办公室内见过他的家人或者他的宠物的照片。”这位瑞克记不清名字的教授摇摇头，脑袋上那几片油光水滑抹了发胶的棕发颤巍巍地晃了晃。

“总之他的生活是个谜。”

*

因为他不是个活人，他是个活”外“星人。瑞克隐秘地翻了个白眼，不敢相信到现在为止自己还是唯一一个怀疑史密斯的人。他出门之后即把刚买来的教科书扔进了垃圾桶，发誓再也不踏入这个拉低自己智商的办公室。

也只有自己靠得住。瑞克想，决定用另一种方式接近史密斯，设置一个粉红色的陷阱。但这个决定也不是陷入死路的人绝望下完全的疯狂之举。现在瑞克有相当的把握史密斯不会拒绝。

人们通常只会用两种眼神看他，一种是完全的厌恶，一种是试图用完全的厌恶掩盖底下无可避免的仰慕和崇拜。瑞克不甚关心的前者他从他的所有教授身上无时无刻地见到，后者经常出现在同龄人的眼中，姑娘们甚至男孩都是。当他和酒吧女郎在酒吧二楼脏兮兮的房间滚过几圈，女郎裸身躺在他身边，用纤长的手指绕着圈划过他的后颈，然后起身将白蕾丝边内衣从上而下裹住前胸的时候，那种又爱又恨的眼神在对方眼中尤为明显。她们前半秒还恋恋不舍地爱着他，后半秒将巴掌摔在他脸上。然而瑞克享受后者。这让他感到优越，感觉自己摆脱了重力，肉身成神，站在河面上俯视地球上千万颗嘈杂又平庸的脑袋。莫蒂史密斯出现后，瑞克专门给史密斯看他时古无波澜的样子开了第三分类，以”地球生命观察外星生命观察地球生命“作为这个分类的名字。然而前不久一个很短的瞬间，他竟然在史密斯蓝色的眼珠里捕捉到了自己熟悉的复杂。

瑞克录像带一样的记忆显示那是十天六个小时零八分钟前。他坐在史密斯办公室后面的棕色木凳上，研究史密斯与前一位学生的互动——史密斯的肩膀礼貌地和那位学生保持着八英寸的距离，铅笔在对方快要跟不上他思路的时候适当停下，剪得整整齐齐，没有一丝污垢的指甲落在对方的演算纸上，在挤进木帘的阳光下映得发白。

光线下，史密斯的中指和食指指侧只有很薄的一层茧，常年握着粉笔书写的物理学家指节会有一些错位，但他没有，另一个让人生疑的地方。瑞克想要靠近一点以便看得更清楚，可是他前面那个蠢蛋还占着椅子，用了十五分钟没有解出一道题，坐在他旁边的史密斯在草稿纸上一边边重复划拉着公式。他觉得无趣，移开了一直固定在史密斯身上的眼神，但是这件办公室内也没有其他可供他消遣研究的装饰。墙上只有一个大学统一样式的闹钟，没有日历，没有照片，史密斯办公桌上除了墨水瓶，钢笔铅笔和草稿纸再无他物。

为什么还没有人注意到？瑞克再次怀疑起地球人类的平均智商。人类生活在琐碎的细节里，一张家人的照片，一个过去的纪念品，一盆绿植甚至说一个小装饰——即使是瑞克，他的房间内也有一把吉他，也有无数擦了一半写满公式的白板——正是这些小细节透露出一个人的生活。以这个为标准，莫蒂史密斯甚至都算不上活着。

怎么会没有人质疑史密斯他不是人类？

今天还是到此为止吧，他不会再从史密斯哪里得到更多的信息了。瑞克想，拉开椅子准备起身。空旷的办公室内，阳光在玻璃柜子上留下的反光一闪而过。瑞克没有错过玻璃柜子那个瞬间。

在他起身的一瞬间，莫蒂史密斯抬起头，毫无疑问是在凝视着他的后背。每次当瑞克回忆起那一幕，他都惊讶于那对儿虹膜和晶状体竟然能够同时表达这么多的情绪，能够同时容纳互相冲突的海洋和岩浆，一次次撕裂又重新融合。瑞克想不出除非莫蒂史密斯曾经死在他手上无数次，还有什么能够让他怀着这样激烈的感情看向自己。但是那是一个比对方是外星人更加荒谬的猜测。瑞克非常确定自己之前从来没有见过他。

也许是自己狭隘了。瑞克这样告诉自己，自己在用人类的方式解读外星种族的情绪，说不定那个眼神是“我想把你作为地球生命样本解剖”的意思。

无论如何，当天晚上瑞克开了一瓶威士忌庆祝，因为现在他知道自己身上有史密斯想要的东西。于是他决定向史密斯求爱，因为他相信史密斯不会拒绝。

*

因此实施计划的当天瑞克信心满满。在他扶住桌面，身体前倾，无视正常社交距离那条隐形的线，隔着棕色木质办公桌无限靠近史密斯时，对方惊愕但不抗拒的表情更是给了瑞克自信。在他的注视下，史密斯向后不适地蜷缩，左手手臂挡在身前，几乎像是一种欲拒还迎，让得意从瑞克脊柱下涌了上来。他用目光将对方像个昆虫标本那样钉在白漆墙面上，没有立即开口。两个人在令人不适的寂静中对峙。

史密斯撑住办公椅的手肘动了一下，瑞克辨别出那是忍耐到了极限的信号。于是他恰时地将自己的目光挪开，转而看着史密斯抿成一条苍白的线的嘴唇，底下有垂死昆虫一样的东西微微颤抖。

“史密斯教授——不，莫蒂，”

”我想爱上你了。“

瑞克没有完成他打好草稿的深情告白，因为史密斯的眼神一瞬间从手足无措变得难懂。他挑起眉瞧着瑞克，仿佛在刚刚看见一个鸟蛋内孵出湿漉漉的人类婴儿。瑞克创造出的气氛被摧毁的一干二净，让他有些恼火地抓紧桌面。过了很久——其实也许只有几分钟，对方的眼神让时间从感官上被拉得无限永久——史密斯干巴巴地冒出一句。

“桑切特先生，你这话真有意思。”

*

哦。瑞克盯着莫蒂史密斯瞳孔里最深的一点蓝色出神，刚才那里突兀地结了一层坚冰，牢牢地护住主人。

这有点出人意料。

“我一点钟还有一个会议，桑切特先生。”史密斯一缩头，从他身子底下勾出公文包，和一条鱼一样滑到办公室门口。他的语气冷淡，充满了公事公办的意味，“你要是有问题，我们下节课上可以讨论。”

*

这不是自己期待的结果。瑞克对自己说，坐在酒吧细长的高脚凳上，泄愤式地将冰啤酒灌进自己的胃里。这他妈与自己的预期结果差着十万八千里——史密斯怎么会拒绝？当你的“猎物”主动送上门来，你什么都不用做就可以将他拉到解剖台上开肠破肚，你怎么会拒绝！

杯里的啤酒很快只剩了个底儿。瑞克将余下的冰块一同倒入嘴中，嘎嘣嘎嘣残忍缓慢的嚼得直响。流过后槽牙的冰水浇在他混合着沮丧的怒火上，让他冷静下来。好吧，也许没怎么糟，毕竟史密斯没有直接拒绝我。如果他真的一点兴趣都没有，他会直截了当地说“不”，而不是如此措词暧昧。自己还有机会。

"他没有直接拒绝你？哦，亲爱的，不比担心，那说明他绝对对你有意思，他很可能只是被吓到了。“

甜美的女声和被强烈的注视感让瑞克抬起头。他看见黑发的酒吧女郎抚媚地倚在吧台上，以一种无比怜爱的眼神上下打量他，仿佛在打量一只雏鸟。看见瑞克注意到了自己，女郎眨眨画着烟熏妆的眼睛，艳红的嘴唇弯出调侃的笑意——这时瑞克才意识到自己不小心将自己的想法一字不拉地大声念了出来。

”祝你成功。“

白痴，不是你想得那样。瑞克面无表情地将最后一块碎冰吞了下去，结果被卡住喉咙。他在高脚凳上缩成一个虾仁，慌忙应对排山倒海的咳嗽和狼狈不堪的鼻涕眼泪，但是他含满眼泪的眼睛还是注意到有个白色的影子占据了他身边的座位。一只手伸了过来，以一个成年男性的标准来说有些娇小但是指节有力，将纸巾递到了瑞克眼前。纸巾被瑞克一把粗鲁地夺走，擦去眼泪后瑞克终于看清史密斯标准性的实验外套，套在里面的黄体恤，孩子气的圆脸以及和瑞克有些相似的灰蓝色眼睛。

“没想到会在这儿看见你，先生。”瑞克咳嗽着，还是设法挤出一个经常被姑娘们评价为有魅力的坏笑。“你是来给我一个答复的吗？不如我给你买一杯酒，我们慢慢聊？“

“叫我莫蒂就行。”史密斯说，瑞克看见了喉结滚动了一下，想说什么但是又犹豫地吞了回去。“以及买酒就不用了，我没有喝酒的习惯，也不沾染成瘾性的东西。“他犹疑地看着吧台后面女孩闪闪发光的眼神，从外套口袋里摸出几张纸币，留在吧台上起身向外走。”如果你不介意，我们可以出去聊。“

猎物终于踏入陷阱。瑞克想。他一个翻身从高脚凳上跳下来，快步跟上史密斯，心里的得意翻成冒泡的苏打水。史密斯在酒吧对面的路灯下等着他，双手插在口袋里，神情平淡，但是身体却不自然的僵直，看上去无疑是紧张的姿态。瑞克掏出火机和香烟，往肺叶内吸入一口唤醒他大脑的尼古丁才走向史密斯。等到他在离史密斯三步远的地方站稳脚跟，瑞克缓缓吐出那些虚无缥缈的白色烟雾。若有若无的白烟在朦胧的灯光下盘旋而上，在即将触到史密斯半藏在阴影里的鼻尖处消散。

”我以为你会是那种‘酷’教授，“瑞克压低声音挑衅地说，”没想到你和那些老古板一样。”

史密斯默不作声，突然向前一步，缩短了两个人之间本来就岌岌可危的距离，鼻息蹭上瑞克的嘴唇。现在他们几乎是贴面站在一起。在瑞克惊愕的目光中史密斯的手绕过他的视野，灵活地偷走了他手里的香烟，两个人的手指短暂地相触了。与史密斯的呼吸不同，他的手指很冰冷，冷得瑞克打了个寒颤，但是之后史密斯的表情让他暂时忘记了那份寒意。莫蒂史密斯冲他笑了一下。那不是多么挑逗的微笑，就像个普普通通的人类年轻男孩，终于不再带着无时无刻都在压抑着自己的样子。趁着瑞克愣神，史密斯轻巧地向后退了一步，两片泛白的嘴唇含住瑞克刚刚抽过的烟嘴，用力吸了一口，扭过头看向几乎没有星星的夜晚。

此刻他整个人都浸泡在了路灯下的影子里，只有食指点着一点火光。瑞克凝视着他藏在夜空下的侧脸，无端联想到他曾经或许以另一种模样乘坐着一艘飞船悬浮在黑暗无际的宇宙，侧脸看着头顶爆炸的星云，银河系无尽的边际线仿佛缠绕在他指间。

白烟从他鼻翼两侧冒出，消散在夜空里。模糊不清的光线后，史密斯似乎苦笑一声，刚刚那副快活的神情从他脸上消失了。

“我不喝酒有我的原因。”

他把还剩一半的香烟扔到脚下，鞋尖动了几下，将火光湮灭在黑暗里。

“你还真是在学校里赫赫有名啊，桑切特先生。“史密斯说，声音里有一种奇异的柔和，”尤其是天文物理教授，你差点成为他高血压的原因。“

”因为我瞧不起随波追流，获得了教授职位之后就每天坐在办公室内，对着白板写公式就满足了的人。“瑞克哼了一声，几乎是脱口而出，”我研究物理为的是我以后能够探索宇宙，为的是找到宇宙最终的意义。我将来会做一艘飞船，会在宇宙内四处冒险，那样的生活对我才有价值，我才能感觉到自己是活着的，而不只是一团无序混乱的分子。“

话以出口，瑞克自己都感觉惊奇。这十八年来，他一直努力表演出一个他父亲老桑切特期待自己成为的平庸的好人，去上学，成绩全部拿A，那些尖叫的愤世嫉俗而阴暗想法被他压在了心里，没有经过他的声带成形的机会。他从未也不想向任何人透露过自己对于生活真正的看法。但是瑞克立刻又开始后悔，因为史密斯在阴影里的脸刷得变得煞白，仿佛全身的血液都流回心脏才能支撑它继续跳动。瑞克的心也跟着沉到谷底，不清楚自己的哪句话是莫蒂突如其来的沮丧的源头。

你为什么记不住自己是要引诱莫蒂史密斯。他在自己紧锁的心跳中想，而现在你搞砸了。

“莫蒂……”瑞克喃喃地开口。史密斯回过神来，勉强冲他笑了一下。

“这是个很好的愿望，瑞克。”他说，声音在风声中微微震颤，“你还有希望，这很好。”

紧接着史密斯深呼吸一口气，用力拍了拍自己的脸颊，在自己苍白的脸上拍出不自然的红晕。他向前一步，重新站回光中，凝视着瑞克的目光深沉悠远，仿佛越过他看向他背后无边的宇宙。

“过几天有月全食，想要一起去周边一个科技博物馆去看吗？”

瑞克愣了愣，狂喜席卷了他全身。他以为再次失败的计划成功了，而且成功的这么容易。

“好。”他连忙点头，想要去拉史密斯的手，或者随便抓着他身体的哪个部位。史密斯躲开了。他避开瑞克的视线，向他点点头。

“很晚了，桑切特先生，我想你明天还有课。我们学校里再见。“

史密斯向街道的尽头走去，不一会儿就消失在了路口，留下瑞克一个人站在原地。等到史密斯离开后，瑞克用他左脚去碰右脚脚跟，前脚掌拍打地面，哼起一首小曲。

没有人的午夜大桥上，瑞克踩着路灯的影子，跳着踢踏舞回了家。回家之后，他拿出自己放在床底的箱子，开始制作微型摄像头。  
——TBC——

彩蛋：  
莫蒂（回家之后）：年轻瑞克撩人真的很尴尬……

*电视剧《秘密特工》于1964年播出，2015电影《秘密特工》是电视剧的翻拍。  



	4. 新的人生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章莫蒂视角，过渡章节，比较无聊；  
> 狗血ooc，私设如山，老套的时间旅行的故事，编造的假科学。  
> 以上没问题，阅读愉快。

“你乘坐的DL4242航班即将起飞，请尽快赶往登机口进行登机。”

安监处人山人海。一颗颗低头盯着发光屏幕的脑袋排着队缓慢地向前移动，黑压压地像是一条匍匐前进的地龙，一节节被安检仪方形的门吞噬，期间偶尔有几个人后头看看渐远渐去的登机口，落下几滴泪水，但是莫蒂知道自己不会是他们其中的一员。他会大跨步走过安检口，永不回头，在满是机油和废气的春风中走向那架铁箱子，飞向另一个满是金色阳光的加州。

广播员用她古无波澜的语调催促了第二次。莫蒂闭了闭眼，看向他的身后。毫无意外，站在他身后的还是杰瑞，丝毫不见瑞克的影子。不过他也没有期待瑞克的出现，要是他真的出现了才是件怪事。那个老男人怎么能够坦然接受莫蒂的背叛，并且表演得像是个正常的外公一样前来为他送行，流几滴眼泪说“为你骄傲”，目睹他飞往一个瑞克手脚不容易够到的地方？

莫蒂也不失望。他心里早有准备，并且模糊知道自己总有一天会离开瑞克走上那架通往正常人类生活的飞机，但是他以为那天开车送自己到机场的会是他的妈妈贝丝。可是当他真的走到这幅光景，站在他身后的是他另一个次元的废物父亲杰瑞。贝丝不在，因为瑞克暂停了他母亲；夏末的缺席是理所当然，她现在正在另一所大学醉生梦死；他以为那个时候早就会与贝丝离婚并且离开的杰瑞，现在就站在他身后。他的手揣在口袋里，眼眶是红的，就像一个普通的看着孩子离家的父亲。

“莫蒂，说实话，我没想到你能够考上南加州大学，也没想到你还能有正常的生活。”杰瑞说，拍拍莫蒂的肩，反复嘱咐道，“好好把握这次机会，莫蒂，好好把握。”

莫蒂不知道他是希望自己好好把握在南加州大学学习的机遇，还是拥有正常生活的机会，也许两者都有。杰瑞面颊上还有一块淤青，是昨天在他试图不自量力地介入瑞克和莫蒂之间关于大学的谈话时，自己左脚拌右脚脸颊磕到床柱上留下的。莫蒂盯着那块淤青，突然意识到如果没有瑞克和他，他这个虽然废物但是是个正常人的爸爸可能会有一个更平庸但是更平静的生活。他嘴动了动，最终平淡地说。

“好的爸。我爱你。”

莫蒂不确定这句没有多少真情实感的话能够骗过谁，不过杰瑞看上去快要流泪了。他向后一步，假装没有看到杰瑞伸在空中渴望一个拥抱的手臂。他拉着自己小小的行李箱走向安监处，过了安检他回了一次头。杰瑞还站在原地，正在用袖子擦眼睛，鼻涕抹得满脸都是。转过头的瞬间，莫蒂不确定自己的余光是不是在远处人海的角落中捕捉到传送门的绿光。不过那重要吗？那也不会改变什么。他心意已决，想对瑞克说得心里话在昨天晚餐后都已经倾倒完毕，所以现在他的心脏轻飘飘的，里面真的已经不剩什么了。

他对瑞克说了什么来着？对了，他说你是时候换个新的脑电波隐形衣了。我穿久了那件黄体恤都会厌烦。我想你一定也厌烦一个处处跟你作对，顶撞你的我了吧。你的莫蒂替换卷可以拿出来了，来换一个听话的青少年莫蒂。而我要去南加州上大学了。

瑞克当时是什么反应？想起来了，他喝了口酒，眯起眼睛，用莫蒂最不喜欢的那种丈量的目光看着莫蒂，处在这种目光下总让莫蒂感觉自己是件物品。他先质疑，说莫蒂根本没有收到任何大学的录取邮件，去哪里上大学。莫蒂说自己有一个ip地址加密了十七次，用五重密码守住的邮箱，专门为了收取大学的录取通知。为了不被瑞克发现，这个邮箱他从来不会用家里的电脑查看。我知道你可能做什么，所以出发前一天才告诉你，机票我已经托我爸买好，我知道你鲜少监视杰瑞的上网记录。

事实上瑞克当时毫无反应。他没有做出任何的表情，给出任何的声音，仿佛脸上每一块肌肉都一起死去了。过了几分钟他擦擦滑出嘴角的口水，冷漠地说了声随你吧。你要是想和地球上其他蠢货一起自甘堕落我也阻止不了你。

那时他已经轻飘飘飞在云上的心突然波动一下，仿佛突然遇见一股寒流，让它下沉了些。莫蒂喊住即将走出客厅的瑞克，他说……

他说了什么来着？莫蒂自己竟然已经记不得了。

莫蒂耸耸肩，从传送带上捡下自己的箱子，一路大踏步的向前走，再也没有回头。登机口处已经排起长队。莫蒂站在队伍的尾端，跟随人流扫描了自己的登机牌，走过空桥。空桥尽头和飞机的缝隙间吹进满是废气和汽油味的春风。他站在那条裂缝的边缘抬头瞅着外面那一角蓝天，滑进来的阳光一瞬间刺痛了他的眼，一直干燥的眼眶终于湿润了。他四肢开始发沉，近在咫尺的机舱突然仿佛置于悬崖的另一端。莫蒂跌入空桥和机舱之间的夹缝。他不断地轻飘飘地下沉。

莫蒂醒来的时候喉咙干涸的厉害，上眼皮仿佛与下眼皮黏在了一起。他躺在1969年的那张劣质的弹簧床垫上，一根已经挣脱人工皮革束缚的弹簧正直直地戳着他的后背。煎蛋和香肠的味道混合着冬风的泠冽顺着他的窗户缝溜了进来。他撑起上半身瞄了一眼床头的闹钟。现在是早上八点半。

“怎么会梦见八年前的事情……”

莫蒂抓着头发，感觉后脑勺隐隐作痛。他不喜欢做梦，可是最近关于回忆梦越来越多了。这让他感觉自己像是个老头子。

他揉了会儿眉心，最终决定尝试起床，然后吃顿早饭。莫蒂懵懵懂懂地将左脚伸出被子，刚做起来，睡衣还歪歪斜斜地挂在他身上。一旁的闹钟突然发出刺耳的声音，一下子划破冬日清晨刚刚积攒起的一点宁静。莫蒂心里一沉。

他看着钟表屏幕闪了几下，像是日本恐怖片里怨魂出现前的雪花屏，然后缓慢移动的时针，平稳行走的分针，还有健步如飞的秒针全都悄然退场。再“滴答滴答”几下，一张莫蒂自己早熟悉不过的圆脸出现在这个手掌大的钟表屏幕上。两个人的蓝眼睛隔着五十年的时光相视。

“c-137莫蒂，请汇报你的任务进程。”

*

瑞城——不对，现在应该叫莫城——莫城之中，在无数个奇奇怪怪疯狂的平行宇宙的自己中，莫蒂最不喜欢的就是这个身为总统的自己。总是穿着黑西装，打着红领带，支使人的语气和一个瑞克没有什么区别，即使他用了一个“请”字。另一个他绝对不想承认这点，但是这是事实。如果无视他稍微矮小一点的身材，只看他居高临上的冷酷神情，莫蒂绝对会以为自己面前站着一个瑞克。

不过这也只是一部分的借口。瑞克本人莫蒂也整整容忍了五年。更深的原因，莫蒂偶尔会在心里想想，想想在他面前绚丽塌陷成一个黑点的太阳，想想那个在白大褂胸口灼烧出来的黑洞。停！到此为止，他不会说出来，更不会承认。

“我……还没能接近瑞克。”莫蒂尽量绷着脸，阻碍自己情绪的泄露，不过他猜到自己的疲惫和烦躁已经无法隐瞒，尤其是年轻瑞克昨天给了他这么大个“惊喜”之后。另一个他同样面无表情地沉默一会儿。再开口时，语气里有微妙的轻蔑。

“c-137莫蒂，你三个星期前就已经来到你的瑞克所处次元的1969年，与自己熟悉亲人的年轻版相处应该不是一件难事。”

“你倒是说得容易。”莫蒂控制不住自己的脾气。反正他现在也在1969年，这个他无论如何也不能对他做什么。“平行宇宙的瑞克都差不多。你要是嫌我进展不顺，你可以亲自过来，我相信到时候进度一定会让你满意。”

“那是你的瑞克。”另一个莫蒂只是轻描淡写地说，避开他怒气的锋芒。他的语气软化一点，精心将一层蜜糖裹在自己脸上。莫蒂很清楚这是一种伪装。“我的次元和你不同。我不认为我能够欺骗最瑞克的瑞克。想要赢取瑞克的信任，要去真的爱他。你是无数次元中为数不多有能力爱瑞克的莫蒂。”

屋子内一片寂静。屏幕里的莫蒂等着他的回应，莫蒂忙于处理自己被这层虚情假意的蜜糖网络住的囚锢感。他咬住嘴唇，尝到一丝血腥味，融化在嘴里带着甩不掉的铁腥的苦涩。

“那个超级瑞克粉丝莫蒂呢？他比我更爱瑞克，也一定会为见到‘年轻版的最瑞克的瑞克’激动，我们为什么不把这件事交给他呢？”

“让我重新组织一下我刚才的话，c-137莫蒂。你是无数次元中为数不多有能力爱着瑞克，但也恨着他的莫蒂。所以你能够获取他的信任，也能够同时保持清醒。克服你那点‘幸存者愧疚’，c-137莫蒂，你要记住，这是为了所有平行宇宙的莫蒂。”

“……好。”

许久之后，莫蒂只能这么说。“会很快有进展。”他带着面具作出保证。屏幕里的莫蒂点点头，留下最后一句话，然后关闭了通讯装置。

“请抓紧时间，c-137莫蒂，你不能在这个时间停留太久。即使你公寓内新增的希格斯力场能够将你从时间警察的搜索中屏蔽，但是他们最终会找到你。”

*

好吧，行吧——看来他不得不开始和他年轻版的外公约会了。这是唯一的办法。

莫蒂苦着脸吃早餐，嘴里的面包嚼起来像是风干的木屑，不过他强迫自己咽了下去。昨天在办公室被瑞克强行堵住示爱的时候，莫蒂表现得很冷静，其实心里乱成一团，刚逃出办公室，就不得不直奔厕所，扶着马桶狼狈地吐了出来。他紧张得胃痉挛了，可是当时他的胃里除了一罐汽水，没有别的东西。漫长痛苦的干呕终于结束后，莫蒂抬头冲马桶里一瞧，半透明的胃酸里面混了一点血丝，无辜地飘在马桶里面。

自己要好好吃早饭了。这是当时莫蒂的想法。

莫蒂买了一份报纸，这是他以前完全不会用的东西，但是是帮他在早餐时候打发时间为数不多的选择。他的这个临时公寓内没有电视，事实上因为希格斯力场，很多这个时代的通讯设备在他的公寓内都没有信号。莫蒂将卷成卷的报纸拿进屋，掀开第一页，尼克松的名字印成最大的字体摆在上面。他粗略地看了一眼，是和越南战争有关的内容。

……瑞克好像提过他参加过越南战争。莫蒂想，估计是在他读完大学之后，和与鸟人屎奇瓜组织乐队之前的事。

今天是星期天，莫蒂决定在会面瑞克前给自己放个假。他在公寓里无所事事了半天，下午的时候收拾下了自己，从公寓出发寻找瑞克的踪迹。这几周他有对瑞克的行踪进行调查，知道他一定会在酒吧内寻欢作乐。

他答应同瑞克开始一段浪漫关系。  
——TBC——


	5. 中心线

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章就是走剧情+试图谈恋爱  
> 无脑狗血，ooc，老套的时间旅行的故事，编造的假科学，私设如山，瑞克的过去参考瑞莫种子太太的瑞克大事件编年史  
> 终于讲到我最大最大的私设之一——对过分私设接受无能就点×吧  
> 这个私设建立在莫蒂是瑞克的原装莫蒂的基础上  
> 不过这章写得时候感觉手感一般，所以卡了这么久……可能不是很好看，道个歉qwq

即使是周末，科技博物馆内的游客也不多。一个戴着沉重眼镜的科学老师带领一小群初中生，几个戴着同样沉重的眼镜，身材瘦小的孩子挤在最前面，大部分躲在他们后面，盯着自己松松垮垮的鞋带和彩色的科普海报做白日梦。莫蒂站在离门口一步远的地方，等待瑞克的同时，打量着最后面那个打着哈欠的孩子。他将手背在脑后，对着同队女孩绑着红头绳的高马尾吹口哨。

他不一定是单纯对科学不感兴趣，因为花花绿绿的科普海报确实能够点燃他的眼睛。可能是带队的科学老师那种干瘪冗长，在埃及金字塔下埋了两千年后又在阳光里风干曝晒的语调让他昏昏沉沉。事实上也确实如此。两分钟后，学生们熙熙攘攘的骚动升级成了喧哗，证实了莫蒂的想法。那个孩子在老师试图将黑洞描绘成吞噬一切的陷阱的时候笑出了声。他处在变声期沙哑的嗓子让老师涨红了脸。

“事实上，黑洞也是一种天体，只是引力的坍塌点。”他抬起下巴说，目光飘得比老师铮亮的头顶还高，“你应该看看最新的天文物理论文，老师。”

笑声和口水一起卡在莫蒂的喉咙里，呛得他掐住脖子咳嗽几声，引得不少人的目光在他身上转来转去。男孩上扬的尾音颇像瑞克满含讽刺的语气，他打赌瑞克童年时也差不多像这个小孩——或者更为欠揍。一个过分聪明的孩子，已经无师自通当今很多科学家都没能明白的知识，却被困在一个平淡无奇，周围张开合的嘴巴只会发出嗡嗡声的无聊世界。

“……黑洞现在还只是活在草稿纸上，物理学家还没能确认它的存在。”老师的怒火已经烧到头顶了，但是还得假装心平气和，“再等个几十年，我们才能验证你聪明的脑袋哦？”

事实上即将到来的1970年，美国人造卫星会通过天鹅座一个星球的运动轨迹确定黑洞的存在，而要等到此后49年人类才能拍下第一张黑洞的照片。莫蒂想，不过他很早就见过这个谜团众多的黑窟窿了，甚至还目睹过一个恒星黑洞的形成。那次他和瑞克难得相处愉快，一起坐在飞船在宇宙里游荡，然后差点被路过的一个正在死亡的恒星拖入其中。瑞克轻松地摆脱了那颗恒星的引力场，但是莫蒂强烈要求要见证这个时刻。

他们坐在寂静黑暗的宇宙中，遥远的星光在爆炸即将开始的光辉中黯然失色。眼前那个已经逐渐黯淡的光点在膨胀，扩张，将雏鸟一样环绕在它周围的行星碾压吞噬。当这团耀眼彩色的混合物扩张到了极致，恒星的边缘像是浸水的纸片一样碎开，变成光，向瑞克和他的方向，向着无边无际的宇宙散开。那些五色的碎片消失后，中间只剩下一个红与黑的了无生机的圆环，从此这里只剩下一个连光都无法逃离的黑洞。

莫蒂震撼地张大嘴巴，条件反射地看向坐在他一旁的外公。爆炸的余晖下，那个黑洞反射在了瑞克双眼中。

“现在你的好奇心满足了吧。”那天瑞克说，撇撇嘴，看上去感到无聊顶透。

现在莫蒂回忆起了这个时刻，也连带着三天前和年轻瑞克的对话。瑞克当时的表情莫蒂脑海中回播几次，每一分每一毫的细节在记忆波浪无数次的洗刷后没有褪色，反而历久弥新。路灯下瑞克清剪过后的胡茬干净的下巴像是被海浪抚平的细沙滩，嘴角还没有常年流出口水和酒精的混合物。莫蒂看到瑞克的眼睛里反射着一颗新生的恒星。他谈起物理，谈起宇宙，谈起他的理想时，数不清的耀斑在那颗恒星表面一起燃烧。但是这让莫蒂的心却更深地沉下去。他想起那个最终变为黑洞的恒星，和塌陷时安静但是惨烈无比的过程。恒星不断膨胀的体积吞噬炙烤周围的一切，伤害自己的同时伤害他人。

瑞克就是那颗恒星，而自己是被波及的小行星之一。

莫蒂叹了口气，再次收到了路人的侧目。他的伤感在表情严肃的人群中显得有些突兀，更何况他已经独自一人在门口站了半个小时。离他和年轻瑞克约定好的时间已经过去十五分钟了。莫蒂的膝盖酸痛，但是比起生气，他现在反而意志坚定。他能感受到自己和呼吸和心跳，他感觉自己的生命再次有了意义。

改变瑞克自毁的本质，拯救他自己，莫蒂想，拯救那些被吞噬的小行星，也拯救平行宇宙大部分莫蒂的生活。

因为他的瑞克是那根处在中心的弦。

最“瑞克”的瑞克。起初14岁的莫蒂以为这个说法只是瑞克自恋人格的一种体现，或者同时是安抚自己的一个借口，但是他没想到这不仅仅是一句自吹自擂。莫蒂留在莫城后，被总统自己安排去了莫城的研究中心——原本是瑞城的，用来研发抵抗银行联邦或者瑞克们其他敌人的武器，不过当时已经荒废了。他其实也只是大致打理一下那里。所有的瑞克死后，没有任何其他的生物能够，或者有兴趣攻击这座城市了。莫城是所有多元宇宙中最安全的地方。

最开始的时候，莫蒂因为快要被无聊逼疯。他没有传送枪，除了莫城无处可去，于是跑去观察各个平行宇宙，比较他们的空间函数。他将每一个平行宇宙的数据打印出来，画在纸上打发时间，试图拼出一个鸡巴的样子，但是很快他不得不认真对待这种玩笑式得工作，因为他发现各个宇宙的空间函数不是相互相连，而是围绕着一条准线上下波动。处在中心宇宙的函数向四周辐射开，影响其他平行宇宙的模样；越是远离中心点，平行宇宙与中心宇宙的差异越大。不过这些莫蒂早也就从瑞克那里知道的，但是这次莫蒂定位了这个中心宇宙。

那就是他的瑞克所处的宇宙。他的宇宙是能够影响其他宇宙的中心弦。

拿到这个结论的一瞬间，莫蒂就知道自己要做什么了。他找到了总统的自己，将图表递到总统莫蒂的鼻尖底下，指着上面的分布图，要求对方帮助自己穿越时空，和拿回自己的传送枪。

“改变一个瑞克，就能帮助大部分平行宇宙的莫蒂。”他说。总统的自己静默了一会儿，拿过他手中的报告仔细看了起来。

“我们现在已经生活在了一个莫蒂们都能够幸福的城市，为什么还要多此一举？给我个更能说服我的理由。”

莫蒂没有想到这个。他张张嘴，却没能说出什么，像条鱼一样只能吐出空气泡。真正的原因压在他喉头底下滚动，但是他不能说出来。他怎么能说出来呢？即使他心里知道多元宇宙中瑞克的存在才造就了这个总统的自己，瑞克的存在是一切的根源，总统莫蒂也是受害者，但是面前这个自己还是摧毁他之前生活的c-137次元的直接凶手。他怎么能说自己是想要让总统莫蒂的存在消失，所以他能够拯救自己之前生活的次元？

但是他必须，他必须给出一个能够说服眼前这个自己的理由。莫蒂咬住了嘴唇，牙齿在口腔里打颤。那几十秒仿佛被一个世纪还长。他回忆着自己的人生，想到了史密斯早上总是飘着香味的厨房，想到了杰西卡的背影，想到了电脑放在膝盖上撸管没有人打扰的日子，瑞克来到史密斯家之前的日子。他想到了，他想到每一个莫蒂都不能拒绝的理由。

“比起生活在莫城，我更想要一个幸福的童年。我猜大部分莫蒂都是如此。你也是，对吗？如果瑞克不再是瑞克，你能在一个健康幸福的家庭里长大，你能够成为一个幸福快乐的天才孩子，就像我也只想成为一个幸福快乐的普通孩子。”

总统莫蒂垂眼看着他眼前的玻璃高脚杯。莫蒂猜不出他在想什么，他的角度只能看到对方下眼皮下的阴影，象征个无数个无眠夜，只是他不知道能够在梦里纠缠这个莫蒂的会是什么。

再抬起头时，总统莫蒂的声音又变回那种虚假的谦虚和柔和。

“谢谢你，c-137莫蒂。”他说，对着莫蒂微笑，“我想所有多元宇宙的莫蒂都要感谢你。我们应该给你写一首情诗。”

“莫蒂。”

他听见瑞克的声音，隔着玻璃门，模糊得像是从另一个世界传过来。莫蒂转过身面对自己年轻版本的外公，脸上已经挂好了调整后的神情。局促和迫切一比一，混合上一些强装镇定，看上去很像一个在爱河中惴惴不安的普通人。

至于心底深处，莫蒂似乎也觉得自己已经做好了准备。他已经在自己心里那口井的周围砌起高墙，风和落叶不能扰乱水面了。欺骗，操纵，控制，瑞克对他做过的所有他鄙夷厌恶的手段，他都不介意用上，只要他能够拿到这个年轻瑞克的信任。他会有一个幸福的人生，夏末和贝丝会有一个幸福的人生，大部分平行宇宙的莫蒂也会有一个幸福的人生。他冒着风险跨越时间，要求的只有这一个奇迹。莫蒂相信自己做好准备了。

他看着年轻的瑞克向自己走过来，蓝衬衫皮夹克，松垮的牛仔裤下蹬着马丁靴，面容几乎和周六清晨的阳光融为一体了。突然间，这些年越发频繁纠缠莫蒂的魅影再一次出现。有一瞬间年轻瑞克松松垮垮的外套变成了莫蒂身上的实验室白大褂，探出阳光的那张脸上肆意生长着皱纹。莫蒂原本平静的心脏猛烈动摇了一下，但是他很快稳定了心神。

没什么大不了的，莫蒂告诉自己，刚刚只不过是一根树枝偷渡过高墙，水珠顺着叶尖滑下，滴落井内。一个意外而已。

莫蒂扯出一个微笑，也走向迎面而来的年轻瑞克。

瑞克一醒来就知道不好。他立即从床上跳起来，捡起扔在地板上的袜子往脚上套，滑进自己袜子旁边的蓝色衬衫，对着镜子里衬衫上的褶皱皱眉。下次他要做个瞬间去除衬衫褶皱的东西。

他的闹钟显然已经响了十多次，最终被睡梦中不堪其扰的自己一拳捶到床底下，彻底碎成零件和地板上零散的马克笔为伍。现在距离他和史密斯约定的时间还有半个小时，可是科技馆在城市的另一头，中间隔着早高峰的交通，所以迟到是板上钉钉的事了。

可是自己也不是有意的。他晚睡的原因难得不是因为酒精或者其他化学物质。昨晚往自己的衣服里装了半天监视器和窃听器，保证能够全部无死角地录下史密斯每一个瞬间的举动；同时他还准备了心跳监视仪和热成像仪，如果史密斯是一台仿生人机器，体温和心跳的偏差能够成为证明。

他的狂按喇叭一路飙车，擦着黄灯和红灯的线飞奔而去。有不少人摇下车窗向他比中指，瑞克只是回以白眼——在这些平庸之辈的身上花一秒钟的时间他都嫌多——迟到了半个小时后，他终于到达了目的地，远远地一眼就看见了史密斯黑色大衣里面那截标志性的黄体恤，和藏在黄体恤和大衣之间的白大褂。

穿得真不像个正常人。瑞克自言自语，同时为史密斯还等在那里松了一口气。他双手一转方向盘，发动机熄灭的那一瞬间立即跳下了车，摔上了车门，已经将歉意摆在了脸上。不，准确的说是歉意和局促一比一，还有一大半的迫切与渴望。他走向史密斯，说着毫无歉意的道歉，手伸进衣服里，悄悄按下那些摄像头的按钮。

”让你久等了。“瑞克说，脑内翻出与姑娘们无数次约会迟到后的借口，“昨天晚上我去帮我的朋友完成物理作业，今天早上还堵了车。”

然后他停下来，没有给出更多的辩解，只想要看看史密斯的反应。史密斯看着他的眼睛闪烁了一下，但是他凝固在嘴边的微笑像是用胶水黏上去的，那个弧度没有降下去一毫一分。

“我明白你们大学生十分忙碌。”史密斯说，听上去通情达理到仿佛是编好的程序，“只是刚刚有些担心你会不愿意出现……你来了就好。”他理理衣领，转身看向身后的大门。“你想从哪个区域开始？”

瑞克心里对着史密斯的表演嗤笑一声，用堆出的热切的声音回答。“……要先去天文区吗？”

史密斯好像闷闷地应了一声，然而瑞克忙着检查他藏在手表底下的热成像和心跳检测仪。史密斯往前走，他就亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，刚好位于史密斯视野之外。热成像仪小小地嘀了一声，同时心跳检测仪也亮了起来。瑞克用眼角余光观察着上面的数据，几十秒后皱起眉头。

平均约莫36.5摄氏度的体温，躯干核心和大脑温度较高，心跳也维持在92次/分钟。

莫蒂史密斯的数据毫无瑕疵，看上去就是个正常人类。

“瑞克，你还好吗？”

一晃神，瑞克发现史密斯正面对着他，目光直直落在他控制不住写上了失望的脸，微妙地上下移动，好像是在分析他的情绪，但是也可以解读为关心。

他看到了吗？瑞克警觉地向后退了一步，尽量如无其事地将自己带着手表的手腕向身后藏去。他看到了吗？他会做什么？

但是史密斯的表情没有变。他向瑞克伸出左手，手里握着一个堆满三个球的冰淇淋。最下面是薄荷巧克力，上面的香草化了一点，香甜奶浆的反光既是罪恶也是美味的象征。

“给你。”史密斯简明扼要地说。瑞克恍惚接过冰淇淋，下意识得舔了一口。香草和奶油的味道在他味蕾上炸开的同时，他才想到自己不应该轻易吃下对方递过来的食物。也许里面有麻醉剂，等到他醒过来，他也许就躺在解刨台上盯着自己跳动的心脏和肠子了。

瑞克走了几步，感觉自己头脑清晰，步伐稳健，而史密斯已经转过身，再次沉默地走在前面。他们已经来到了天文区，走廊里柔和的白色灯光落下，制造出史密斯脸上那些柔和的阴影。他走路时着力点完全位于前脚掌，走起来小幅度地一摇一晃，看上去像是个青少年。瑞克盯着他不紧不慢迈动的双腿，质疑突然淹没了自己。

也许里面什么都没有，这只是一个普通的冰淇淋，就像史密斯也只是一个普通的人类。他只是个喜欢冬天穿白大褂的怪胎，空空荡荡的办公室也可以解释为不擅交际独来独往，一直以来都是自己妄想成瘾。

可是这怎么解释那道绿光，和史密斯身上与周围环境永远格格不入的违和感？为何他不动声色地观察瑞克一个人，为何他对待瑞克的方式同时带着僵硬生冷的排斥，顺理成章的熟稔和偶尔不自觉的亲昵？

瑞克呼出一口气。

到现在他们都还没有怎么说过话。他对自己说，而瑞克桑切特从来不搞砸一场约会。无论这个谜题的答案是什么，无论史密斯带着什么样的目的，他总有一天会发现，因为显然自己是莫蒂史密斯注意力的中心。

瑞克快走几步，拍拍史密斯的肩膀，看着他有点吃惊的眼睛。

“冰淇淋很好吃，谢谢。”瑞克说。

现在他们肩并肩了。  
——TBC——

PS：我觉得年轻瑞克/成年莫蒂的萌点，在于这个瑞克虽然自毁，但是总体来说还是个生机勃勃的好青年，跟老年瑞克挺不一样的，而成年莫蒂已经被毁得差不多了，看到年轻瑞克心里感触肯定会很复杂吧www个人理解。


	6. 归属之地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #大学生（年轻）瑞克/成年（教授）莫蒂  
> #无脑狗血，ooc，老套的时间旅行的故事，编造的假科学，私设如山，瑞克的过去参考瑞莫种子太太的瑞克大事件编年史，也有很多私设。  
> 

一个上午他们走过了整个天文馆的第一层楼，看过模拟太空舱，路过月食图，直到在太阳系模型那里被一位喋喋不休的摄影师拦下了。

“不想和我们的生命之母和各个行星合个影吗？想想看，两位先生能够扮作我们生存的星系的一员，这不是来天文台最好的纪念吗？”

业余的摄影师冲两个人眨眨眼，想必他自认为这个动作很俏皮，但是瑞克只看到一个浪费了自己博士学位的蠢货。他在史密斯身后不屑地翻翻眼皮，上前一步，准备用手肘捅捅史密斯的肋骨。他对此毫无兴趣，瑞克刚想说，但是史密斯已经先一步挂起那种瑞克见到过无数次的礼貌微笑，落在身边的手举到半空中，快要摆出一个拒绝的姿势了。

“不，谢谢，我们——”

突如其来的，瑞克改变了主意。

“我们来拍一张吧。”

他抬手压住史密斯的手腕。可能因为另一个人体温带来的不自在，史密斯小臂抖了一下，回头时看着瑞克的眼神带着难以言喻的情绪。瑞克反而收紧了自己圈在对方手腕上的手指。他挪了几步，瞬间缩短了两人之间本来还算得上彬彬有礼的距离。

“我还想留下点别的纪念。”瑞克说，用指肚去蹭史密斯的手腕。史密斯的皮肤很干燥，但是不粗糙，外侧手肘有一条小伤疤，藤蔓一样盘踞在那里。那些凸起，凹陷，已经快要看不见痕迹的瘀血，瑞克用食指一寸寸摸了过去，摸过那处曾经绽开的皮肉和现在花蕾一样愈合紧闭的伤口。手心里史密斯的手腕不自在地扭了扭，可是瑞克压根没有想到放开这个选项。他紧盯着史密斯，直到对方在自己的注视下土崩瓦解。

“……好。”

这下瑞克才放开了手。

照片出来了，印出两份，瑞克和史密斯一人一张。照片和瑞克想象中一样蠢。他冷眼看着照片上的自己表现得欢呼雀跃，将头探出太阳模型中心的那个洞，一头蓝毛和绒质的仿制太阳日冕层纠缠在一起，而史密斯的圆头恰好能放进水星模型的窟窿，于是水星原本毫无生机的岩石表面现在长出了棕色的毛茸茸的植物。史密斯原本不想收下这张照片，是摄影师把照片塞进他手里。他低头盯着那张照片看了一会儿，拇指指肚蹭着两个人照片上的位置，一个短暂的微笑出现在他脸上。

“——意外地不错。”他欲言又止，最后只是小声嘟囔一句。瑞克将照片收进自己牛仔裤的屁股口袋内，看着史密斯小心地将照片从中间对折，打开自己的钱包，放在了三张印着富兰克林头像的绿色钞票后。他做这事儿的时候，动作里带着一种奇妙的仪式感。注意到瑞克看着自己，史密斯解释道。

“你是对的，我我们应该留一张照片。对我来说，记忆已经不可靠了。”可能因为瑞克脸上疑惑的表情足够明显，本该停止的话头被史密斯继续了下去，“我也不知道自己为什么会有这个想法，感觉就像是……就像是一直以来我就是这么想的，没有原因。”

“挺好的。”瑞克说，耸耸肩，他并不是真的在乎。但是史密斯似乎又想起了什么。“不过……也许……”

他停住了，没有继续，脸上又浮现出那种让瑞克疑惑已久的神情。好像冰块被扔进火炉，高温让它哀嚎着崩裂，但同时也使它落泪；河床被洪水冲垮，躯体支离破碎，但浮土上面焕发出新的生命。史密斯的脸上感伤和愤怒并存，互相相融但是分裂。而且这种时候，瑞克总觉得史密斯在看着自己。

这并不代表什么。瑞克想，这可以用”史密斯是个外星人“来解释，然而也能证明史密斯是个真真正正有血有肉的人类。可能他是想起了什么人，父母，前任，情人，每一个都再合适不过。人类大脑的玄妙之处在于，回忆会自动过滤痛苦，只留下美好，只有这样肩上来自过去的重担不会有一天压垮自己……这些都能解释史密斯言辞模糊的语句。

但是“记忆”？瑞克又忍不住多心。史密斯还很年轻，为什么是记忆？他是在暗示什么记忆修改的方法吗？是有什么非自然的方式篡改了史密斯的记忆无数次，现在他觉得记忆已经不值得信任了吗？

将这些疑问留在心底，瑞克知道自己总有一天会接近这些问题的答案，在他成功接近史密斯之后。事实上如果不提那些已经存在的猜疑，史密斯会是瑞克在地球上最喜欢的人。他享受和史密斯聊天，一些漫不经心，自由随意的关于物理，关于无机质的元素世界和生命，关于时间和空间的关系的对话。大部分时候史密斯是沉默寡言的，不过瑞克也享受这一点。说到底，他更需要一个不会表现出不耐或者茫然聆听者。他难得找到这种人。

他呼出一口气，打断了史密斯的沉思。

“我有点饿了。你想吃午饭吗？”

他们所处的餐厅熙熙攘攘。人们尽量压低声音交谈，但是玻璃杯相撞和刀叉在餐盘上挪动的声音还是不可避免地掺杂进餐厅播放的古典乐，如同另类的随性的伴奏。

只有瑞克这桌很安静。他面前的史密斯一直回避瑞克的视线，只是盯着自己面前的菜单，脖子上的餐巾被手指纠结成团，手指拨弄着右手边放置的刀叉，像是一把心烦意乱的琴弓随意拨弄琴弦。此刻，瑞克被饥饿折磨的胃不堪忍受，用声音提出抗议，于是瑞克先点了一杯椰浆柠檬汽水。侍者走后一秒，史密斯突然又重新直视他了。

“椰浆柠檬汽水？我以为你会点……酒精饮料之类的。我经常在酒吧看到你，我以为你喜欢酒精饮品。”

“呐，我给自己立了个规矩，不在晚上之前碰酒杯。酒是个好东西，但是我还是想保留些风度。”瑞克想了想，面不改色地加了一句。

“尤其是在你面前。”

但是镇住史密斯的绝对不是那句尴尬的情话，绝对不是。史密斯的肩膀在那之前就无可自制地抖了一下，仿佛是瑞克曾经看过的所有人类落泪之前共同具有的前兆，可是史密斯的眼眶还是十分干燥，甚至没有泛红。他神情冷淡，如同一座石雕，抿成一条直线的嘴唇是削石刀添上去的最后一笔。史密斯放下菜单，双手手指碰在一起，自从两个人见面以来，第一次直视瑞克的眼睛。

“——你之前说起你将来的梦想，是想要去探索宇宙，是吗？”

这让瑞克措不及防。他以为史密斯会谈起他的饮酒史，会教育他（和他的父亲一样）饮酒有罪，谁能想到史密斯挑起的是一个与饮酒完全无关的话题。然而瑞克心里也隐隐有些开心，不是因为史密斯避开了饮酒这个话题，而是他谈起了瑞克的梦想。

他一定是没有把自己的梦想当做一个荒谬的笑话，才能现在还犹记于心。

“为什么？瑞克，你为什么想要探索宇宙？”

“因为我对于科学的热爱。”瑞克说。椰浆柠檬汽水刚刚被侍者端上了，放在了他的手边。瑞克迫不及待地拿起来抿了一口。他并不是口渴，只是他需要什么东西来掩饰他不自然的神情。通常他是一个优秀的表演者，只是在史密斯的目光下，瑞克感觉自己无所遁形。没错，对于科学的热爱是他迫不及待想要去宇宙冒险的原因的一部分，但是热爱之外呢？深夜失眠，站在阳台上，隔着一层灰幕望向天际线的时候，星星和公式真的占据了自己的全部脑海吗？

椰浆过后，柠檬汁酸涩的味道在瑞克嘴中蔓延开。他用后槽牙咬碎了一块冰，才重新抬起头直视史密斯。

“拥有木匠天赋的人需要去做木匠，领导者注定去做军官，而探索宇宙的美妙是我注定的使命，因为独一无二的瑞克·桑切特拥有独一无二的智力。我会创造前人从未想象，后人不能企及的奇迹。莫蒂，科学就是我存在的意义——”

瑞克还想继续，可是他不得不停住了，因为石雕的面部正在融化。史密斯的手指用力掐住桌面，直至陷进白色的桌布，松开之后瑞克看到他修剪整齐的指尖因为用力充血，红得像是千刀万戳过后的伤口。

“你听说过一个实验吗，瑞克？”史密斯说，“心理学家哈洛的实验。他把刚出生的小猴子和母亲分开，此后165天，小猴子跟他的两个新妈妈待在一起。一个妈妈是铁皮做的，一个妈妈是布料做的，奶瓶挂在铁皮妈妈身上，而布料妈妈胸前什么都没有。”

史密斯闭上眼，似乎在脑海内描绘小猴子的样子。

“哈洛以为，奶水会让小猴子更加亲近铁皮妈妈，可是事实上只有在饥饿的时候，小猴子才回去找铁皮妈妈，大多数时候他们都会和布料妈妈待在一起，因为布料妈妈的身体温暖柔软，而温暖和柔软，在小猴子的脑海中，几乎等同于‘爱’这个虚无缥缈的名词。”

瑞克面无表情地听完他的发言。他翻翻眼皮，用最大的力气表示了自己的不屑，但是桌布之下，他左手掐住右手手腕，像毒蛇死死咬住自己的猎物.。

“所以你的意思是我就是那只猴子，我就像那只猴子一样愚蠢？”瑞克说，吐字时上牙紧紧咬住下牙。他意识到自己此刻的表情可能过分狰狞，可能会把史密斯吓跑，午餐过后史密斯就会匆匆找个借口结束这次约会，但是此刻瑞克不在乎。“也许地球上所有的人都是猴子，可是这不包括我。”

“……我的意思是，桑切特先生。”史密斯叹了口气，向后靠在椅背上。“我的意思是人类和猴子，和任何动物都一样，都需要温暖的东西才能活下去。而科学，科学是一个客观的存在，是绝对理性的代表，它不会有温度，不会爱，没有感情，我不希望你把它作为自己生存的意义。毕竟，瑞克……”

史密斯的目光中带着一种奇异的怜悯，目光像是锁定在他身上，又像是凝视着他之后的时空，他往后无尽的时光。瑞克贴在椅背上的腰动了动，不自觉地慢慢挺直，桌布之下互相噬咬的手松开彼此，又再次在膝盖上握紧成拳，像是想要压印史密斯穿透性的目光带来的战速，又像是想要压抑自己从无声开始，无法忽视的放大的心跳。

可是他的心脏是为了什么跳动呢？

“瑞克，你也只是个人类。你和那只小猴子没有什么区别。”

史密斯深吸一口气，低声又重复了一遍，这遍更像是说给自己。瑞克听见了史密斯的话，但是他又好像没听见，因为此时此刻，他的注意力被史密斯半开的眼睑间的一颗正在不停跳动的痛楚吸引。原先这痛楚只是或明或暗地在史密斯的虹膜下呼吸，现在终于显露无疑。瑞克还无从得知这痛楚的来源，只能读出它来自于一种悬而未决，也永远不会愈合的创口，里面填满了瑞克能够感同身受的阴影。

这种积雨云一样的痛楚，瑞克只见到过两次，一次是在镜子中，一次是在史密斯蓝色瞳膜下的花纹里。说来奇怪，瑞克感觉自己像一只长途跋涉的鸟，发现了那片潮湿的云层，迫不及待地栖息在了那片积雨云之上。

瑞克再次看见那副曾经出现在自己想象中的画面。他看见独身一人的史密斯用着另一幅样子乘坐着一艘飞船，悬浮在黑暗无际的宇宙，侧脸看着头顶爆炸的星云，银河系无尽的边际线仿佛缠绕在他指间。除了色彩，这次瑞克还感觉到了宇宙的温度。星云的爆炸璀璨无比，色彩斑斓的光铺满天空，星云之下史密斯的飞船内，剩下的只是一种无机质的冰冷。

而藏在史密斯侧脸上的光影间的，是自瑞克出生之际一直包裹他，几乎让他窒息的名为”孤独“形成的茧，是瑞克盯着人群无意义的开开合合的嘴巴时的感觉，是瑞克看到人群的嘴巴冲自己说话，但眼睛和耳朵背对他时的感觉。所有的酒精，毒/品，性/爱，都只不过是用来暂时逃离那层茧的手段——飘飘然的酒精海洋里世界是温热的，毒/品将他暂时与自己的头脑分离，性/爱之中同类的体温让他暂时拥有与这个世界的连接感。只有幻象之中他才能对自己撒谎，告诉自己一切的痛苦都是幻觉，生命的诞生存在意义，爱触手可及拥有实体。但是当他睁眼，茧只是一年年，一日日，越发逼近。太阳每日照旧升起，地球自转一圈后又是一个24小时，没有什么真正改变了。

这一刻，瑞克在膝头紧握的手松开了。心脏搏动血脉的声音填满了他的耳廓。他想。

原来这世界上还是有第二个人，能够分享自己的感受。

瑞克从椅子上站了起来。

“啪。”

嵌着金边的咖啡杯连同着铁制的餐具一起摔在地板瓷砖上，发出的动静吸引了整个餐厅的客人的目光，但是此刻他们直勾勾惊异地盯着的不是碎成十几片的咖啡杯。他们目光的落在坐在餐厅尽头，正弯下腰去的蓝发青年。他支撑在餐桌上，留在众人视线内的只是后背，但是能看出他正在亲吻狼狈地靠在椅背上的人。被亲吻对象的手臂有那么几秒僵硬地停在半空中，不知道应该推拒还是拥抱亲吻者——最终，那双手缓缓地，小心翼翼地落在青年的后背上。

瑞克意识到了那些目光，然而他只是耸耸肩，含住史密斯的下唇（是史密斯正因为惊讶半张着的嘴），下排牙齿婆娑着下唇底下的沟壑，舌尖不懈地顶弄史密斯还未完全松动的牙关。僵持了几秒，一双手轻轻落在瑞克的背上，同时他自己的舌尖终于感受到了来自另外一个人的温度和水汽。这时候史密斯还睁着他那双有着和瑞克相似花纹的眼睛。瑞克也没有闭上眼，常理来讲人们会在接吻的时候闭上眼睛，但是此刻他更想品味史密斯的表情。

他垂眼，看着倒映在史密斯虹膜上的自己放大的脸，看见里面那个被曲面变形了的，有一张年轻的脸和桀骜不屈的发型的人影。史密斯的瞳孔收缩，放大，再收缩，再放大，在瑞克的舌尖扫过他的上颚时又收缩成一个小点，起起伏伏像是一个人挣扎呼吸的胸廓。

渐渐的，史密斯闭上了眼，现在他像是在享受瑞克突如其来的亲吻了。他紧绷的嘴角一点点柔和下来，他其实写满了防备的肌肉一点点松懈下来。瑞克用掌心贴紧史密斯的脖颈，嵌住他的下颌，开始恢复他以往亲吻那些已经记不住名字的男孩女孩的风格。他在对方红肿发热的嘴唇上留下咬痕，他吮吸着被他咬出的流血的伤口，每一次都感觉像是狮子在捕猎。猎物被亲密地撕咬，无伤大雅的伤口留着红痕，欲拒还迎地挣扎。史密斯脸涨得通红，快要死于窒息，瑞克才放开史密斯。他从未想过一个亲吻会这样使人满足，生平第一次，瑞克感觉自己突破那层茧，和一个生命真真正正连接在了一起。他的身体还在叫嚣着更进一步，教唆瑞克用手指抚摸过史密斯含在风衣里的脖颈，向下去抚摸对方藏在衣物内消瘦结实的小腹。可是瑞克忍住了。他只是凑上前去，在史密斯下嘴唇上留下一个浅浅的牙印。

“我爱你，莫蒂。”

<>

穿着黑马甲的服务生给莫蒂端来一杯冰水。玻璃杯上凝结着雾气。莫蒂想要攥住玻璃杯的底部，手指却因为雾气一直打滑，冰块在杯内撞来撞去，将水面搅动成破碎的水花。

也是因为他注意力全部放在了年轻瑞克点的饮品上。

半通明的，气味香甜的饮料，杯口插了一片柠檬，吸管是蓝色的，碎冰在杯口堆出雪山的模样，看上去过分无害了。这必须得是鸡尾酒，莫蒂想，但是他没有闻到任何酒精味。他可是对酒精味再熟悉不过了。

“椰浆柠檬汽水？我以为你会点……酒精饮料之类的。我经常在酒吧看到你，我以为你喜欢酒精饮品——”

莫蒂咬住自己的舌头。

……他为什么要问这个问题？

是儿童饮料，不是儿童饮料，是鸡尾酒，不是鸡尾酒，这本应该都与他莫蒂·史密斯，一个刚刚和年轻瑞克开始约会的人毫无干系。年轻瑞克想要什么，是他的自由，他不应该问出一个疑似认定对方是个酒鬼的冒失问题。年轻瑞克看起来好相处，到底还是他的瑞克。如果他希望获取一个瑞克的信任，他不能去冒犯对方人格里几乎自恋的自尊。

只是一瞬间莫蒂下意识得遵循了自己的本能，如同人类汲取呼吸的本能，他的本能迫切地暗示他需要这个问题的答案。

“我给自己立了个规矩，不在晚上之前碰酒杯。酒是个好东西，但是我还是想保留些风度。”年轻瑞克耸耸肩，“尤其是在你面前。”

  
莫蒂终于抓住了一直在手边打滑的杯子，手指在上面收紧，收紧，再收紧，仿佛那是一块浮木。

  
“啊。”他发出了一个音节，或者莫蒂以为自己发出了一个音节，实际上他没有，因为年轻瑞克还在等着他的反应，正眯起眼睛不动声色地上下打量他。他好像盯着自己的肩膀看了一会儿，然后目光径直走向他莫蒂的脸，在他的眉间，眼眶和嘴唇地处来回徘徊。他在分析自己。莫蒂又试着张张嘴。啊——可是他还是一句话也说不出来。你这句情话有点尴尬。他试着笑笑，大脑传递下来的指令还没碰到他的面皮就消失了。

莫蒂强迫自己一根根，缓缓松开攥紧杯子的手指。

他强迫自己对瑞克刚刚的话无所知无所想，他强迫自己把胸膛里抽紧的肌肉一根根拧开——但是怎么能够毫无感觉呢？自己一直不能直视年轻瑞克的原因终于完全摊开在眼前了。

如果年轻瑞克和他熟知的瑞克一模一样，反而能够安抚莫蒂。他知道如何对付一个厌世悲观的虚无主义者，知道在一个比神更像恶魔的人面前，最好的办法是也屏蔽自己作为人的感情。可是这个瑞克是不同的，而那点不同不仅仅是因为他有理想。这个瑞克的口袋里还没有一个酒瓶，这个瑞克不需要酒精也能挤眉弄眼地开玩笑，这个瑞克的心也被痛苦包围，但是莫蒂能看到一个人的灵魂还尝试在痛苦间挣扎，不被自己非人的一部分吞没。是的，年轻瑞克太像一个人了，而莫蒂的直觉在第一次看到年轻瑞克时已经告诉自己，年轻瑞克还未被摧毁成那个无所不知的神。他正在直视的不仅是一段来自过去的影像，他正在直视的是和自己一模一样的人，一个能够激起自己同理心的人。这点对于莫蒂的目的来说足够致命了。

莫蒂的喉咙收紧了。如果他还是个青少年，这就是一次崩溃的前兆，然而现在的他动起嘴唇，嗓音都不会发生变化。可能尾音会泄露秘密，但是餐厅的背景音乐很好得替他掩饰了过去。

留声机里的女高音婉转幽怨。她捏着细细的嗓音，模糊不清地呢喃，似乎一边抽泣一边吐息，背景钢琴和小提琴的伴奏急促起伏。

笑一笑，转移话题，干点别的什么都好。他脑海里一个小小的声音说，不要深究，专注自己的任务，专注自己和其他莫蒂们的幸福。年轻瑞克还是那个瑞克，是后来摧毁了你生活的那个人。

想想无数次和自己近在咫尺的岩浆！想想无数次和自己擦肩而过的激光！想想无数次被从高空扔下！想想无数次被外星生物寄生！想想自己曾经能够在房间里不被打扰！想想那些曾经能够在午夜安眠的日子！想想你被残忍摧毁的精神世界！

是的，是的，你说得对——莫蒂对着那个声音点着头。他口干舌燥，逼迫自己柔和了脸庞。可是他再一开口，问出的是另一个他更不想问的问题。

“——你之前说起你将来的梦想，是想要去探索宇宙，是吗？为什么？瑞克，你为什么想要探索宇宙？”

“因为我对于科学的热爱。”年轻瑞克说，姿势有点僵硬，“拥有木匠天赋的人需要去做木匠，领导者注定去做军官，而探索宇宙的美妙是我注定的使命，因为独一无二的瑞克·桑切特拥有独一无二的智力。我会创造前人从未想象，后人不能企及的奇迹。莫蒂，科学就是我存在的意义——”

有人很响亮地突兀叹了口气。莫蒂吓了一跳，回头四处张望——是从他身后那张桌子传来吗？还是从十分钟前一直在争吵的夫妇传来？还是那个愁眉苦脸按着黑白键的钢琴手？

……瑞克。然后他听见同一个声音，用着同样伤感的语气，叫出了瑞克的名字。这原来是莫蒂心里的声音。他的本能接管了他用冰封闭的头脑，正在对年轻瑞克话里的每一字，不住地摇着头。

“你——听说过一个实验吗？”

莫蒂换了个姿势，试图让自己感觉更舒服。

“心理学家哈洛的实验。他把刚出生的小猴子和母亲分开，此后165天，小猴子跟他的两个新妈妈待在一起。一个妈妈是铁皮做的，一个妈妈是布料做的，奶瓶挂在铁皮妈妈身上，而布料妈妈胸前什么都没有。”

“哈洛以为，奶水会让小猴子更加亲近铁皮妈妈，可是事实上只有在饥饿的时候，小猴子才回去找铁皮妈妈，大多数时候他们都会和布料妈妈待在一起，因为布料妈妈的身体温暖柔软，而温暖和柔软，在小猴子的脑海中，几乎等同于‘爱’这个虚无缥缈的名词。”

对面的年轻瑞克面无表情，脸皮底下隐隐有发怒的迹象。他翻翻眼皮，动作和瑞克一模一样。莫蒂知道这次真的戳痛了巨龙的逆鳞。

“所以你的意思是我就是那只猴子，我就像那只猴子一样愚蠢？”年轻瑞克说，吐字时上牙紧紧咬住下牙。“别把我和其他人相提并论，史密斯，也许地球上所有的人都是猴子，但是绝对不会是我——”

“……我的意思是，桑切特先生。”他叹了口气，向后靠在椅背上。“我的意思是人类和猴子，和任何动物都一样，都需要温暖的东西才能活下去。而科学，科学是一个客观的存在，是绝对理性的代表，它不会有温度，不会爱，没有感情，我不希望你把它作为自己生存的意义。毕竟，瑞克……”

“瑞克，你也只是个人类。你和那只小猴子没有什么区别。”

有一瞬间，莫蒂有了种错觉。他面前的瑞克有着漠然衰老的面容，嘴角带着酒渍和呕吐物，眼睛比起现在浅海的蔚蓝变为深海无可撼动的冰冷。是啊，他希望自己也能够将同样的话告诉同时活在他的过去和未来的那个瑞克。他希望自己能够以他的外孙身份对瑞克这样说，而不是装作一个陌生人。

莫蒂等待着年轻瑞克的爆发。他做好准备了。

年轻瑞克站了起来。

“啪。”

咖啡杯摔在地上。柠檬水的味道一下子凑得很近。

莫蒂还闻见一股上个世纪洗衣粉劣质香料的气味，来自年轻瑞克的衣领，这些都和莫蒂熟知的酒精和汗液混合的气味相差甚远。那种浓厚酒精缓慢挥发，象征着危险和噩梦的气味在过去包围了莫蒂很多年，多次留在他的头发，他的侧耳，他的肩膀，他的手腕，他的背，身体两侧，和他的脚腕上；在瑞克半夜把莫蒂从床上脱向飞船的时候，在瑞克骗他涉险之前揽住他肩膀的时候，在瑞克扯住他一路狂奔从炮火下逃命的时候。即使“瑞克和莫蒂”已经成了过去，那股曾经让他鼻子发酸的味道已经烙在了他的回忆里。

有几秒莫蒂浑身僵硬，完全动弹不得，连眼皮都是，只能一动不动地睁着，直直地凝视着年轻瑞克有着凌厉残酷花纹的瞳膜，最中间那一圈从未变过的灰色刺进莫蒂的眼里。直到瑞克的舌尖扫过他的上颚，亲吻的触感真真正正强烈地传来，莫蒂才意识到自己一直僵在半空的手臂酸痛无比。

莫蒂闭上眼，伸手攥紧年轻瑞克衬衫。

他记起了一件事，或者说一种感觉，一种在他十三四岁青少年时期尤为强烈的情感。他记起瑞克第一次邀请自己去冒险的场景，他记起最初只有两个人在宇宙四处闲逛的日子。那算不上是美好的回忆，可是多少还是有点期待在里面。那个时候他第一次知道成为另一个人宇宙里特殊的那个的感觉是什么（至少他 **以为** 自己是特殊的），他第一次感觉到自己是被在乎，被爱的。莫蒂记起他曾经倾注在瑞克身上的渴望。这种渴望消失已久，却在十多年后被重新找回了。

因为当年轻瑞克注视自己，手扶住自己肩膀上的时候，他的眼里带着那种莫蒂曾经无比渴望的注视。

“我爱你，莫蒂。”

他曾经渴望在瑞克眼睛里看出，瑞克是在乎他的。

雪天后，夜空格外明亮，年轻瑞克所住的近郊更是没什么灯，一路上伴随他们的是月光和杨树树影。年轻瑞克将汽车的收音电台开得很大，嘴里也跟着里面的rapper哼着不成形的调子。变档的时候，他的手侧有意无意蹭着莫蒂垂在身边的手指。

“你的公寓到了。”到了路口，年轻瑞克关闭了电台。车里瞬间寂静了。

“……谢谢。”莫蒂有些不知道说什么好，只能干巴巴地道谢。他拉开门，一只脚刚刚踏出去，手肘却被年轻瑞克扯住了。

“我以为……”年轻瑞克对莫蒂挑挑眉，他的声音比夜晚云层还要轻柔，暧昧地暗示着什么，“你不想请我上去喝杯啤酒吗？”他很短地停顿了下，不等莫蒂说出拒绝，“只是一杯啤酒，喝完我就走。”

这当然不只是一杯啤酒！爱情电影里面重复了无数次的套路，即使莫蒂几乎没怎么谈过恋爱，也明白所谓的“啤酒”邀请到底意味这什么。

年轻瑞克没有等他沉默太久。

“所以你的回答呢？”

莫蒂看着他月光下中闪闪发光的眼睛，想起了一颗正在燃烧的恒星。夜风在窃窃私语。他在等待着一个回答。  
——TBC——

PS:

一句话总结这章瑞克的心理历程，那就是人类天生是要寻找族群的。

这里的族群是指和自己相似（无论是肤色，出身，思想），能够与自己的情感共鸣的人。我暂时还不能共情瑞克痛苦的来源，但是我能够看出瑞克是个孤独的老逼。这种的孤独的原因，如果让我猜测，本质是因为老逼无人可及的智力。年轻时候的瑞克因为他的智力，可能无法对周围的人群产生归属感，于是他抛妻弃子，选择去冒险去旅行，自恃自己极高的智力让自己不得不做出这种选择，这是他为了自己的使命不得不做出的牺牲，而这种牺牲最后会贡献给自己独有的成就，所以这种牺牲值得了，这是他人生的意义，但是他得到的答案是宇宙以及生命本身并没有意义，而他自己也不是独特的。多元宇宙内有无数个瑞克，每一个他都同样天才，这对于心高气傲的瑞克，可能是个很大的打击。那么什么能够让他在无数平行宇宙中，成为特殊的一位呢？答案是没有。这下他最初用来逃避自己抛妻弃子带来的痛苦的借口，也成了一个笑话。他同时丢失了自己与人类的连接，和自己生命的价值。所以他干脆就用一切皆无意义来麻痹自己。

年轻的瑞克还没到这步。他只是因为自己没有归属感而痛苦，但是这个时候成年莫蒂出现了。成年莫蒂见过了这个宇宙，被老年瑞克的思想信条天天熏陶，部分的他不可避免被老年瑞克同化（智力上感情上都是），带上了老年瑞克的影子。瑞克捕捉了老年瑞克的阴影，直觉告诉他一部分莫蒂和自己同样破碎。即使他还不清楚莫蒂痛苦的来源，但是他从莫蒂身上（智力+感情上）找到了归属感，这个时候他才爱上了莫蒂。

可是他爱上莫蒂的部分，正是莫蒂最厌弃，最想掘起的部分。

莫蒂只想当一个普通的小孩。


End file.
